Buried Alive By Love
by MisCri
Summary: Another Summer spent at the Burrow. New feelings, fun, pranks, concerts and love. But will it be too late to have Ginny? Will pride stand in the way? Read to find out reviews accepted :P
1. At The Dursleys

**Title: **Buried Alive by Love

**Author: **MisCri

**Author's Note: **Hi again, it's MisCri. Now I'm really sorry we had to start everything from the beginning but me and Rai Dee decided that this fic should be passed on to me since she is writing 'Prophesy, Love, Loss' and 'A Little Magic' which by the way you should really check out! Well, here's the first chapter, hope you like!

**Disclaimer:** As usual I don't own anything except the plot. But I do wonder how much a Harry Potter would cost!

**Note: **This fic continues after The Order of the Pheonix, nothing in between the real story.

**-----**

**-Buried Alive By Love-**

**Chapter One: At the Dursleys.**

Bored! Harry Potter a student, who attends Hogwarts and is at the Dursleys for the summer holidays, is bored to death. As usual he was sent at the Dursleys for the summer holidays, but this summer, things were different. Because of Voldemort who was still leaking around, all students were allowed to use magic. And this happened to lighten up Harry's mood a lot.

Each morning Harry was spending his time, by waking up at 10, unlike the summers before, as usually Aunt Petunia would call him at the top of her lungs to cook Dudley's breakfast at about 8. He would then go in the garden and do his homework, getting angry glances by Petunia. Both she and her husband were frightened of Harry as now he was allowed to do magic outside of school and so left him to do what he wanted without slaving him to obey Dudley.

Even Dudley was frightened of him and this made everything for him perfect as after lunch he'd go and chase Dudley.

"I already told you Harry, get away from me!" Dudley said, and ran in Harry's room, behind his bed.

"Listen kid, I haven't got time so I am going to bewitch you and leave." Harry said casually.

"No, you won't!" Dudley screamed. Petunia heard him but was too frightened to stop Harry and so continued to wash the plates trembling.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry yelled and Dudley started floating in air. He was soon floating on Harry's bed and when Harry stopped the spell, Dudley fell on Harry's bed. He was so heavy that when he fell on the bed, the stands of the bed fell.

"Oops! What happened now?" Harry said and started giggling silently.

"The bed! It's broken!" Dudley said emerging from the bed.

"Really! I didn't realise." Harry said and smiled wickedly.

"What will we do?" Dudley stammered.

"Excuse me! You have to solve the problem not me." Harry said and continued talking. "You broke my bed, so you will find somewhere to sleep and I will sleep in your bedroom. Now go on, tell your mum."

Dudley nodded and ran to find his mother. Harry burst out laughing. Petunia entered Harry's bedroom and saw his bed.

"Dudley you have to sleep with us and Harry must take your room." Petunia said. Harry grinned, and Dudley nodded sadly.

"Well I am going in my new bedroom. You can bring me dinner there Petunia. I mean dearest Aunt Petunia." Harry said.

Harry started walking back to Dudley's bedroom and sat on the bed. He started laughing. Then he went and got his things from his old bedroom and put everything on the floor. He got out some parchment and a quill and started writing.

_Hey Ron,_

_How are you mate? For the first time I am having fun during summer holidays. Well you know about our permission of using magic, well I am always bewitching Dudley and he's so frightened. I am now in his bedroom as he broke my bed and Aunt Petunia was too frightened in not to give me Dudley's bedroom. So like I said, I am not as bored as I was in the beginning of the holidays._

_Well I am missing you and Hermione a lot. Hope to see you soon. How are your brothers? And Ginny? She'll be starting her 6th year now won't she? _(Harry blushed as he thought about Ginny.)_ Well hope to see you all soon. Say hi to your parents for me!_

_See you,_

_Harry._

Harry started folding his letter, and then gave it to Hedwig who left for Ron's house. Harry then decided that it would be better to finish his homework so when he'll be at the Weasleys they would have free time. He got out his things and started doing his homework. By the time Petunia brought him dinner he was ready from everything and so started eating, and watched a DVD, which Dudley had hired the day before.

He watched all the film and when it was over, he went to wash. When he entered the room he saw Hedwig who had an answer. Harry ran over and took the letter. He started reading.

_Hey Harry,_

_I am so glad that those muggles are treating you well. I can imagine what time you're having. Well if you want you can come here at the Burrow tomorrow? It's ok for us. Hermione is here too. Now send us an answer with Hedwig and depending on the answer we'll come for you (yes or no won't matter cause we'll still come for you) tomorrow at 2 in the afternoon. We're all really missing you!_

_Well, see you Harry!_

_Ron._

_P.S. If the muggles threaten you and do not let you come, send an owl to me and I'll tell dad about it. He'll know what to do._

Harry happily folded the letter. Well, it hasn't been such a depressing summer here! Harry thought. It was better than usual. But still no place could be better than the Burrow and the Weasleys. So Harry took out some parchment and started scribbling an answer.

_Ron,_

_It's been a great summer, but no place is better than your home so do come for me tomorrow. Thanks!_

_See you,_

_Harry._

He went to tie the letter to Hedwig's foot and sent Hedwig to the Weasleys. The Dursleys would obviously let him leave Privet Drive, they had wished for nothing but else, so there was no need to go asking them. He then took off his glasses and got in bed to sleep. How great, tomorrow I'll see the Weasleys. He started thinking. Ron wrote we're all really missing you. Does Ginny miss me too? God what am I thinking, he thought. Ginny is like a sister to me. But he heard another voice in his mind. Well she is cute with that red hair and green eyes.

Harry started drifting of to sleep and didn't try to take away Ginny from his mind. He could see her face, so innocent and simple yet beautiful. Then he could see her getting near him. She was wearing a beautiful white gown, and sat next to him. She told Harry, "I love you," and Harry bent close and kissed her.

-----

Well, that was the first chapter. Yes, I know, it was a bit short, but chapters will be longer, I promise. Still, I hope you like it. I'm really trying to do my best since it's my very first HP fic! So please, let me know what you think. It really helps me cause it gives me courage to continue writing, seeing that people are liking my story.

**MisCri**


	2. Meeting the Weasleys

**Title: **Buried Alive By Love

**Author: **MisCri

**Author's Note: **Hey Guys! My first 3 reviews. Well, better than nothing, right? Maybe I'll get more as I update more chapters. In the meantime, thanks a lot to:

**_Cara_**

**_RaI'DeE PoYnT3r_**

**_TheNextSpider-Man_**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot. This all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

-----

**-Buried Alive By Love-**

**Chapter Two: Meeting the Weasleys.**

"Harry will you wake up?" Harry heard someone say.

Harry put on his glasses and saw Dudley taking some clothes from his wardrobe. "What are you doing here Dursley?"

"S-sorry Harry. Came to take my clothes. Um, don't want to disturb you from-from-"

"Disturb me from what?" Harry asked curiously. A thought came in his head as he remembered himself kissing Ginny.

"Well y-you were s-snogging-"

"I was not! Listen get out of the room and tell Aunt Petunia to cook me some food. I am leaving at 2, so tell her to prepare a good lunch so I'll dress, come down, eat and leave."

"Yes Harry." And Dudley left. He seemed happy but Harry did not care. He dressed and stared packing all his things. How could I have dreamed about Ginny, he thought. She's like a sister to me and yet, I still think that she's beautiful. He forgot about Ginny and hurried downstairs.

"Dudley, go bring my stuff here." Harry said and sat down to eat.

"Yes Harry." Dudley answered, and started walking in his room to get Harry's things. Harry finished eating and it was already half past one. He told Petunia that he was leaving and she seemed relieved too. Harry kept walking in the corridor waiting for the Weasleys to arrive until at last he heard a car. He looked from the window and saw four red headed people in a car.

"Bye Dursleys, I am leaving. Dudley, bring my things." And Harry hurried out to meet them.

"Hey Ron!" Harry said.

"Hey mate!" Ron said and hugged Harry in a brotherly hug.

"Look who's here." Fred said.

"Famous Potter." George continued.

"The best seeker." Fred continued.

"In a century." George finished.

"You seemed to have practiced this." Harry said and hugged them both.

"Oh hello Harry, I am very glad to see you." Arthur Weasley said.

"Hello Mr.Weasley, I am glad to see you too." Harry said and smiled at him.

"Call me Arthur. Now come on children." Dudley put the things in the back of the car, and in the mean time Fred and George put a small paper in his pocket. The paper happened to be an invention of theirs, which would make the person having the paper invisible except for his bottom. They waved at him menacingly and entered the car.

"Well see you Dursley." Harry said and smiled. He got in the car and they left. Fred and George told him what they had just done to Dudley. Harry liked the joke and so they continued talking about the Twins' shop for some time. Fred and George had to go to Diagon Alley, at their shop to get some inventions for Harry, and so they left and floo powdered themselves to Diagon Alley from Lee Jordan's house as he was going with them to their shop.

"So is Hermione at your house?" Harry asked as he placed his trunk on the floor.

"Yeah. Hermione and Ginny decided to stay at home to help mum cook. Today we'll be a lot at home. You know my brothers, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Fleur and Melissa, she's Lee's girlfriend."

"I guess Percy will not be coming, eh?" Harry asked.

"No! He's not coming." Ron said scowling, "He doesn't even know, and probably, doesn't even care anyway!"

"Oh I see. We'll be a lot, anyway. How-how's Ginny?" Harry asked nervously.

"She's ok. She'll be glad to see you." Ron answered.

"I will be glad to see her too."

"What does this mean?" Ron asked and eyed him.

"Oh no nothing." Harry said.

"I'm just joking." Ron said and burst laughing. Harry didn't. He didn't see anything funny of him and Ginny being together. "Still I'll be glad if she'd be with you rather then with Malfoy or something." Ron said.

"I never told you that I am dating her or anything." Harry said. This conversation was making him really nervous but Ron seemed not to notice.

"Oh it's ok. I didn't mean anything. So Chudley Cannons are doing well this year!" Ron said, and the conversation was as usual about Quidditch. At last they arrived at the Burrow, and Harry was glad that at last he was at his home besides Hogwarts.

As they approached Ron's home, Harry already felt suddenly welcome. Mr. Weasley parked just outside the house, got out along with Harry and Ron, and took Harry's trunk inside. Molly, Ginny and Hermione rushed forward to meet him.

"Harry, dear! At last you're here!" Molly said and flung herself on him.

"Hello Mrs.Weasley."

"I already told you a million times, call me Molly or if it's good for you mum."

"No problem mum." Harry said and hugged Mrs.Weasley again. She hurried back inside to continue cooking.

"Oh Harry I am so glad to see you!" Hermione said and hugged him too. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Hermione." Harry said.

"I'm going back inside. Got to go help Molly." Hermione said. She then walked back inside. Harry found himself outside alone with Ginny.

"Hello Ginny."

"Hello Harry. Glad you're here." Ginny answered. She smiled nervously and blushed. "Um I got to go and get some strawberries from the back yard. You can join me if you want."

"That would be great." Harry said and smiled at Ginny who smiled back.

"So you're starting your 6th year?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Ginny said.

"I see. Well you must still try for the Quidditch tryouts. You have a great body." Ginny looked at him, eyes opened wide. "I mean for Quidditch. You are not fat so you can be swift on the broomstick." Harry blushed and Ginny smiled.

They continued walking until they arrived at Molly's back yard. Ginny started picking strawberries and Harry looked at her, picking. She looked so beautiful with that red hair, falling on her face.

"May I help you?" Harry asked.

"You don't have to disturb yourself." Ginny said and blushed for the nth time that hour.

"It would be a pleasure for me to help you."

"Thank you Harry. I heard you had a great summer." She said and started giggling.

"Yeah I did!" Harry answered and laughed too. "But I am glad that I am here and I'm meeting your family and you."

"I am glad to have you here too." Ginny said and looked at Harry. He looked at her eyes, those beautiful green eyes and approached her. He wanted to kiss her, right here, right now. He put the strand of her hair in front of her face away and touched her cheek. "H-harry? Are you ok?" Ginny asked looking at Harry.

"Your eyes are so beautiful." Harry said.

"Thanks," said a blushing Ginny nervously. "I am going to continue here. I am almost ready." But her nervousness resulted in her falling accidentally hard on her left foot.

Harry was in shock and approached her. "Ginny are you ok?"

"Ouch! My foot's hurting."

"Here put you arms around me. I'll put you over there." Ginny nodded and put her arms around Harry's neck as he got her in his arms and put her on a nearby log. She sat down. "Thanks Harry."

"No problem. Now let me pick the remaining strawberries and I'll carry you home." Harry said. Ginny nodded and looked at him whilst he picked the strawberries. Oh he's so hot Ginny thought. It didn't take Harry that long to collect the strawberries and soon he was returning them to Ginny.

"Now I will carry you Ginny." Harry said.

"It's kind of you but there is no need to." She said. But when she stood up to leave she fell again on her leg and said, "Ouch! This hurts so much. I don't think I can walk on it."

"See! I told you Gin, go on, pick the basket and I will carry you."

"Ok! Thank-you Harry." And when she put her arms round Harry, both of them blushed a shade of red. Then he picked up her basket and gave it to her and they went back silently thinking about each other.

-----

Phewww, my second chapter updated, hope you liked. It's longer than the first one so it should be quite good. I'm really trying to do my best. Now please, review, review, review, plssssssss

See ya next time,

**MisCri**


	3. Old Feelings Returning

**Title: **Buried Alive by Love

**Author: **MisCri

**Author's Note: **Hey! Thanks for the reviews. They really made day. Special thanks to:

_**TheNextSpider-Man**_

_**MeTaMoRpHoSiS gUrL**_

_**DancerForLife3320**_

_**butterflyblonde**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything; this is all J.K. Rowling's!

-----

**-Buried Alive By Love-**

**Chapter Three: Old feelings Returning.**

Harry and Ginny arrived near the front door of the Burrow and Harry helped Ginny inside without carrying her because of the Weasley brothers who would kill Harry.

"Hello Harry!" Bill said and Charlie smiled.

"Hi guys! So glad to see you."

"At last you're here!" Angelina said and went to hug Harry, followed by Fleur, Katie and Alicia. Then Lee, and the twins arrived. Apparently they had apparated. "Hey Harry, how are you?" Lee asked and went near Melissa.

"Fine thanks. You?" Harry answered.

"Great! This is Melissa my girlfriend, she's Angelina's sister. She wasn't at Hogwarts."

"Oh hello. Pleased to meet you."

"Hello Harry." And Melissa hugged him too.

"Ginny, what's wrong with you? Why are you limping?" asked Mrs. Weasley in shock.

"Not to worry mum, I just fell on my foot, I'm already feeling fine!" Ginny answered.

But Mrs. Weasley frowned, "You certainly are not! You come with me Missy and I'll help you with that foot, come on! No excuses!"

Ginny grinned to the others and followed her mother upstairs. Soon after, Ginny returned in the kitchen along with her mother and they all started eating.

"Great dinner Molly, excellent! Beats Hogwarts!" Lee said.

"She got private lessons from Dumbledore's House Elfs." Fred said and they all laughed.

After they finished eating, the Twins, Lee, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Alicia, Melissa, Angelina and Katie went outside to play exploding Snap. They had fun and were later joined by Charlie and Bill.

"Let's play Truth and Dare!" Fred said.

"Come on kid. I won't play anything." Charlie said.

"Oh do. We'll see how you fell in love with Katie." George smirked.

"Oh ok." Charlie answered laughing.

"Well I'll start." Ron said, and he spinned the bottle. It came facing Angelina. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" She answered.

"Since when the hell did you like Fred?"

Everyone laughed. Then Angelina said, "When I saw him imitating Snape, after our first Potions lesson in the Common Room." Everyone giggled.

"Well then I am sorry to say that when you fancied me, you had problems with your eyes if I was imitating Snape and you liked me." Fred said. The others laughed and Angelina spinned the bottle.

It landed on Bill. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you marry Fleur because she's part Veela?"

"No! Definitely not! I married her because when we met, I realised that I liked her. We then became friends and later on lovers and then got married."

"Ok." and Bill spinned and it landed on Fred. "Fred, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Put one of those invisible thingies on mum, so we'll only see her bottom."

"Mission accomplished." Fred said, and ran in his room and got the paper. Everyone was watching in excitement. He went from behind his mother and put it on her. Then he went near the others and called his mother. She came outside and they only saw her bottom and started laughing.

She was angry with the twins but laughed along with the others and went back inside with Fred who after spinned the bottle went to stop the joke. The bottle landed on Ginny. George knew what to do and so asked Ginny.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"You still like Harry don't you?"

Ginny blushed. "Umm…"

Hermione who noticed that Ginny was in danger, muttered something and the spinning bottle snapped in pieces. Whilst the others were checking what happened, Ginny ran inside and went in her bedroom.

When the others stopped checking the bottle they told Hermione to get another bottle. She got one and they continued playing. Only Harry realised that Ginny was not playing. What does this mean, he thought. Was she embarrassed because she likes me? He stood up and went to the bathroom.

On his way back in the garden he passed Ginny's bedroom, and the door was open. Harry looked and he could see her looking at a photo in her hands. He tried to see the photo but couldn't see it, and so left, and joined the others.

In the mean time Ginny who lay on her bed, was looking at a photo of Harry who was in his scarlet Quidditch robes, celebrating after they had won the Quidditch Cup. Colin had taken the photo and knowing that Ginny liked Harry had given it to her. Oh God! What does this mean? Do I still like him?

Wait a minute! How can I do this? I am such a stupid idiot, having a crush on someone who doesn't even think of me as a friend but only as a sister! She thought, and she buried her face in her hands and cried. Soon she fell asleep, with the photo clutched in her hands.

-----

After the last dare, which happened to be performed by George, they decided to go to sleep. Lee, Melissa, Alicia, and Angelina left for their homes. The Twins decided to spend the night at the Burrow. Charlie, Bill, Fleur and Katie, also left for their homes. And Ron and Harry stayed in Ron's room whilst Hermione stayed in with Ginny.

As Harry lay on his bed he started thinking. Oh it's been such a great day! He thought. Well, Ginny did change. That flaming red hair is so beautiful, and her eyes match so much with her hair, green and so beautiful too. He kept thinking about her, and so he slept for his first night at the Burrow that summer.

-----

Well, hope you like! Next chapter already ready ;) That's a hint for you to review. See ya next update! Thanks again.

**MisCri**


	4. Days passing by at the Burrow

**Title: **Buried Alive by Love

**Author: **MisCri

**Author's Note: **Wowwwwww, those reviews were awesome! Thanks a lot to:

_**MeTaMoRpHoSiS gUrL**_

**_Rasberry Jo_**

**_DancerForLife3320_**

**_Aragorn501_**

**_lemmingally_**

**_4 Privet Drive_**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. This all belongs to J.K. Rowling. But I do own the plot!

-----

**-Buried Alive By Love-**

**Chapter Four: Days Passing By at the Burrow.**

Next morning Harry woke up and wasn't surprised to see that Ron was still sleeping. He changed his clothes, and went downstairs. Arthur was already by the table, joined by Ginny and Hermione who were talking, and Fred and George. Molly was preparing breakfast.

"Good Morning Harry, did you sleep well?" Molly said and smiled.

"Yes thank-you. What a great smell!" Harry said as he sat next to Fred.

"Wassup kid!" Fred said.

"Great guys, you?" Harry asked.

"We're ok. Listen, today we're going to the shop. You can come with us if you want!" Fred said.

"Yes, you definitely have to come. We'll show you some of our newest inventions." George said.

"Don't worry I'll come." Harry said and Molly started serving food.

"You're going to the shop today George?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well can I come with you? I need to go to buy quills and parchment from Diagon Alley."

"Yeah sure little sis, you can come!" Fred said.

"Well I'll come with you too Gin, I need to buy some parchment, and there's this book, which I need to buy too." Hermione said and Ginny smiled.

Ron entered the kitchen yawning, and scratching his nose.

"Good Morning everyone!" he said.

"Good Morning!" they answered and he sat between his twin brothers.

"So what will we do today?" Ron asked lazily.

"Well, Harry is coming with us to the shop. You can come too if you want!" Fred said.

"Yeah sure, I'll come."

"We're coming too Ron." Hermione said and smiled.

"Great." And they all started eating. When they finished, they all started preparing for Diagon Alley. Arthur kissed his wife and left for work and soon Fleur and Katie arrived to help Molly prepare lunch.

When the twins, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione were ready, they took some floo powder and left for Diagon Alley.

"Well, we're going to buy the quills and things ok? See you later." Hermione said.

"Ok see you!" Ron said, and saw her and Ginny leave. The boys continued seeing Fred and George's inventions. They were all really good and Harry liked many of them, which were good to use on Dudley. Soon Melissa, Angelina, Alicia and Lee arrived and met the Twins, Harry and Ron. They all went at the Leaky Cauldron to have some Butterbeers, and there they saw Ginny and Hermione, who were returning from their shopping.

"Hello Ginny, Hermione!" Melissa said.

"Oh hi Melissa!" Hermione said.

"How are you?" Ginny asked, as she and Hermione sat with them.

"I'm great. What did you buy?"

"Well I bought some parchment and quills." Ginny said.

"And I bought a-" Hermione started.

"Book." Fred finished. The others all laughed and they finished their drinks. The twins, Lee, Alicia, Angelina and Melissa had to go at Lee's house to get some samples of inventions, so Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were left all by themselves.

"What will we do?" Ginny asked.

"Well it's still half past ten." Hermione answered.

"Will we go at the Burrow now?" Harry asked.

"No, of course not. It's still early!" Ron said.

"Listen, I am going to check the library ok? See you later." Hermione said.

"I am going with her because I need a book for homework." Ron said to Harry and Ginny.

"You're still not ready?" Harry asked.

"No, but I'll be once I'll get this book." Ron answered. "Will it be ok, if I go?"

"Yes of course. Well then we'll meet at the Burrow. See you!" Harry said, and the other two left. "Um, well where will we go?" Harry asked.

"We can go and have some ice-creams if you want!" Ginny said.

"Yeah sure." Harry said and he gave her his arm, and they walked together.

"Your brothers have really got some good inventions!"

"Well that's what they're good for. They always invented things, ever since I can remember!" Ginny said. "I always loved them for this too!"

"They're great those two." Harry said.

"Yeah!"

"Well they're not the only ones that are great." Harry said looking intently at Ginny, "You're great too!"

Ginny blushed and looked at him. Her eyes were too tempting for Harry, that sweet, so perfect face and her lips, begging him for a kiss. He bent down to kiss her, but she moved back. "Let's go and get the ice creams will we?"

"Um, yeah."

They ordered their ice-creams and sat on a bench under a tree. I am so stupid! He thought. Why did I try to kiss her! What was I thinking of? And in the mean time she thought. I am so stupid! Why did I back away! What the hell made me do that? They finished eating their ice-creams and Harry wiped Ginny's mouth and she smiled. She then rested her head on him. He put his arm around her and they talked for some minutes.

Then they stood up and went to the Twins' Shop. They had the key of the shop in order to go inside and floo powder themselves from there. They took some powder and soon arrived at the Burrow.

-----

"You still haven't finished your homework?" Hermione asked disbelievingly as she and Ron reached the library and were both shuffling books from the shelves.

"You heard me answering Harry so you already know." Ron said as he searched for the book he needed, Moste Potente Potions. He had to prepare a Polyjuice Potion, a same exact potion he, Harry and Hermione had prepared in their second year to interrogate Draco Malfoy.

"But I already finished the homework!" Hermione answered.

"But I am not some stupid bookworm who wants to finish homework in my first week of holidays." Ron answered not looking at Hermione.

"Just because I finish my homework early doesn't mean that I am a stupid bookworm!" Hermione said as she slammed the book she was holding, slammed it again on a nearby table and ran out of the library. Ron looked at her, dropped the book and followed her. She kept running until she reached an empty narrow street and fell crying at one of the corners.

"Listen I didn't want you to feel so sorry!" Ron said as he reached her side. "I over-reacted!" He really felt guilty about what he had just done.

"Get away from me! I thought you knew me but now I know that you don't! Now I know I made a big mistake!" Hermione shrieked.

"Listen I am sorry. You're right, I've gone too far! Mione, I know that you're not a bookworm but only an intelligent student who is responsible." Ron said. Hermione looked at him and he smiled at her. She smiled and hugged him.

"Mione, you are the most important person in my life and I don't want to hurt you." Hermione smiled at him. He wiped her tears away and they walked back to the library together. At last they finished their work, and went at the Twins' Shop. With Fred's key, they entered in the shop and floo powdered themselves back to the Burrow.

-----

"Oh you arrived!" Molly told Hermione and Ron as she spotted the two coming out of the fire-place.

"We were at the library." Ron said.

"It's ok. Now go in the kitchen so we can eat." Ron and Hermione walked in and the others were already in the kitchen. They sat down near Lee and Melissa and waited for Molly, Fleur and Katie to serve the food.

At last food was served and they all started eating. The food was delicious like always. When they finished eating, the boys, Charlie and Bill and the girls, excluding Melissa and Hermione, went to play Quidditch on a hill near the Burrow. It was far away from the village so they weren't seen when they played.

Harry was the seeker, with Fred and Lee as beaters, Ginny and Alicia as chasers, and Bill as Keeper whilst Charlie was a seeker with George and Ron as beaters, Angelina and Katie as chasers and Fleur as a Keeper. They couldn't have 3 chasers, as they were 12 people who played.

Obviously Harry's team won as he was swifter than Charlie as a seeker and his team was great although Charlie's team was good too. At about 6, they all left for their homes except Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione who were staying at the Burrow.

They had dinner, and later onwards Arthur left again for work, and Molly had to go to Bill's house to help Fleur at knitting, the four were left all by themselves. Ginny and Hermione were the first to wash, whilst the boys played Exploding Snap. Then Harry washed himself, followed by Ron.

The boys played Chess and the girls went in their room. They had a girls talk.

"Hermione, today I had so much fun!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Why what happened Gin?"

"Well after you left for the Library with Ron, Harry and I were walking and he was going to kiss me!"

"He didn't kiss you then?" Hermione asked curiously.

"No, cause the crazy me backed away!" Ginny said angrily.

"You idiot! What did you back away for?"

"I don't know, maybe because it was so sudden. Well, afterwards I rested my head on him and he held his arm around my shoulders!"

"Great!"

"You still like him don't you?"

"Yes, but I am sure that he doesn't like me. I mean, I know he only likes me as a sister." Ginny said.

"But he was going to kiss you!"

"That doesn't matter! It could have been only just that moment, nothing else. So …" Ginny grinned at Hermione, "… you like Ron don't you?"

"Yes, at least I think so. Well today after we fought he told me that I am the most important person in his life and he didn't want to hurt me!" Hermione said. Ginny squealed in excitement and hugged her.

"Believe me, you and Ron will soon be together! You two are so meant to be together. You would be such a perfect couple." Ginny said.

"Oh I hope so!" Hermione answered and soon the girls said their goodnights, switched off the lights and got in bed to sleep.

-----

"Whoa, I am so tired, let's go to sleep," Ron said as he got off his chair.

"Yeah, I am tired too." Harry answered as he followed.

"Hey, listen," Ron said in a low voice as they were going upstairs, "How do you tell a girl that you like her or… love her?"

"Well, um, personally I never told any girl that I loved her, I mean last year ever since Sirius' death," and he paused, "I didn't think much of girls, you know! But now I am sure that I will. "

"Yeah but how?" Ron said as he entered his room.

"Well I suppose you must tell her the honest truth, how you really feel about her and stuff like that! Soooo, who's this lucky girl?" Harry grinned slyly.

"There's no lucky girl!" Ron answered flatly as he took of his clothes.

"Oh really? I think I have a guess. Hermione, right? You're always with her these days, I mean like today at the library and -"

"Oh ok. I do like Hermione but I am sure that she doesn't like me. Today I saw a letter from Krum in her book when we got from the library. She seemed really excited about it."

"But that doesn't matter; maybe she only uses Krum to make you jealous." Harry said as he took of his glasses and got in bed.

"Well I don't know but I hope so! Good Night!"

"Night." Harry said and they fell asleep. Soon Molly arrived and checked them to see they were sleeping and went to sleep. Soon all the Burrow was sleeping except Harry.

Oh I do like Ginny. I don't think I only like her though. But I am sure she doesn't. Like today when I tried to kiss her, she backed away. If she liked me like I do she wouldn't have backed away but would have kissed him. He thought. I must forget her. After all there was time when she showed me she loved me and I never noticed her but ignored her for that bitch, Cho. I was such a bastard, not to like a beautiful and simple girl like Ginny.

Harry couldn't sleep and kept tossing and turning, feeling bad about having lost Ginny forever. Now he realised that he did really like Ginny and was sure that now she'd never want him back.

-----

Another one posted. Anwayz, if you review, I'll get Chapter 5 out very fast! It'll have a little more fun into it! So make sure you do review!

**MisCri**

BTW, did you lot buy or read Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince? If you haven't, make sure you do cause it's really awesome. AND, you'll never guess who some of the couples are. It is so cool! They are so matchy, lol


	5. Anxiety and Loss

**Title: **Buried Alive by Love

**Author: **MisCri

**Author's Note: **OMG OMG OMG sorry if I took so long to update but I had school business to finish (exams in other words) and couldn't absolutely update. Plss forgive me! Ok then, thanks a lot to:

**_MeTaMoRpHoSiS gUrL_**

**_DancerForLife3320_**

**_Aragorn501_**

**_Rasberry Jo_******I still have to answer your question. I don't think it's that much complicated. The title means that everyone around is like having problems in their love lives, it's like being buried alive see. Maybe it's not very clear now, but it will get in future chapters, ;)

_**demi**_

**_Joy1: _**OMG soooooooooo thank you for telling me, I didn't even realize bout that stupid mistake, lol.

**Disclaimer:** As usual I don't own anything except the plot. But we do wonder how much a Harry Potter would cost!

-----

**-Buried Alive By Love-**

**Chapter Five: Anxiety and Loss.**

The days were passing very quickly at the Burrow. Almost everyday the twins, Lee and their girlfriends visited the Burrow and Charlie, Bill and their wives came too. Harry was enjoying his visit a lot as it was like having a family again after having lost Sirius.

Ron and Hermione were getting very close these days and Harry was happy for them. They spent most of their time together alone talking about their new duties at school as they said. But Harry and Ginny didn't believe them and so they realised that spending time together was good.

Ron and Hermione seeing that it wasn't a problem for Ginny and Harry to stay by themselves no longer stayed together for prefects' duties and organizing of their timetables but because they had fun all by themselves.

Harry was always left with Ginny nowadays and felt comfortable with her as she was funny, sweet and like her twin brothers very sly. They were spending time together by each day going up on the hill and either practice Quidditch or sit down and talk about Quidditch.

Harry and Ginny now decided to go to Diagon Alley to see the Twins who couldn't come to the Burrow because as summer had started people were going at Diagon Alley with kids and they visited their shop and so they were very busy. They decided that they would spend the day at the shop helping the Twins.

They had a great day and at 5, decided to go back to the Burrow but before went to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Oh god, I never believed they sell so many things! They are really into it! They are gaining quite a lot of money. I bet mum will be thrilled for them!"

"Well they do sell, people love them!" Harry said.

"I'm happy for them. They always wanted to have success in this type of business and I'm glad that they're succeeding. After I graduate, I think I'll open another shop with their inventions in Hogsmeade."

"Well you'll have success then because the people will love you as you're so sweet!"

"Thanks! Well you would be welcome to shop from my shop!" Ginny said and she grinned.

"Believe me, when you'd be 19, you'll be worse far worse than your brothers!"

"Thanks, that's a fine compliment!" Ginny grinned broadly.

"Well, let's leave then, it's almost 6, and your mum would be waiting for us. Are your brothers coming home today?"

"Yes, I think so, we can go and meet them and go home from their shop." Ginny said.

"Good idea. Let's go!" and Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and they left together.

-----

Hermione and Ron were in Ron's bedroom. Hermione was reading a book as she sat on Ron who was reading a magazine of the Chudley Cannons. This was their favourite position in which they stayed in these days. They were glad that Harry and Ginny realised that staying together all by themselves would be great and leaving Hermione and Ron together alone won't be a problem.

At last they went downstairs and saw Harry and Ginny. They entered in the kitchen and sat down.

"So how was your day?" Hermione asked.

"Brilliant. What about yours?"

Hermione smiled and whispered to Ginny, "What you can call 'Perfect'!"

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked the girls curiously.

"Oh, nothing important, Ronniekins!" Hermione giggled whilst Ron scowled at her.

"They are selling a lot you know, Fred and George I mean." Ginny said. "Today was such a busy day! I'm sure that when I'll graduate I'll open another shop in Hogsmeade and sell their products." At this Molly eyed her angrily, but Ginny seemed not to notice.

"Well, today I received your school list. What do you say, want to go and buy your things tomorrow?" Molly asked.

"Yes mum. We can go tomorrow. But there's no need for you to come. Tomorrow Lee and the others are coming so you'd be busy." Ron told his mother.

"Oh ok then. Thanks dear. By the way Hermione, there was something else for you." Molly smiled.

"What?" Hermione asked looking excited.

"A special letter from Hogwarts!" Molly said and smiled again handing Hermione the letter. She opened it and screamed with joy.

"Oh My God?" she squealed, "I'm the new Head-Girl!" She had lost all her words when everyone started congratulating and hugging her. Everyone was so happy for Hermione and soon the talking was all about who the Head-Boy might be.

Afterwards they started eating and were joined by the twins and later by Arthur who arrived from work. After they finished eating, they went to wash and sleep, as they were tired. Hermione had helped Ron finish his homework and the other 2 had spent a day at the shop and so were also very tired.

-----

Next morning, the Twins awoke with the other 4, because they were going at Hogsmeade to see if they could find some cheap property for them to open a new shop there. Lee had offered to stay at their shop at Diagon Alley whilst the twins were at Hogsmeade. Ginny was pleased about this as she was planning of maybe taking this new shop after her graduation.

After they finished having breakfast they all prepared and obviously the Twins left by apparating unlike the other 4. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny who had arrived at Diagon Alley by floo powder first went to Gringotts to get the needed money, and then they went to buy their new school books. When they were ready, they went at the Leaky Cauldron to have some drinks. Afterwards they met Fred and George who had just apparated at their shop and came to buy some drinks to take at their shop for Lee. They told them that they had found a place already built which was for sale and wasn't very expensive.

"That's awesome!" Harry said happily.

"When will you get it?" Ginny said and excited as the twins.

"We still don't know but we gave him some deposit. In a months' time we could pay the entire price." Fred said.

"Wow!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I'm telling you, it's really cheap!" George said, "I bet you anything the owner was somewhat crazy, selling a place like that for that sum of money. But who cares now, we've got it, and we're gonna make a fortune out of it, right Fred?"

"Well said brother! And you little sis, you're welcome to come whenever you want!"

"Well we're leaving to take the drinks at the shop as Lee is there with Melissa and we told them that we won't take long." George said.

"Ok then. We'll come at the shop to floo powder ourselves." Ron said and so they waited until the twins bought the drinks and when they were at the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes the other 4 floo powdered at the Burrow.

-----

After they arrived at the Burrow, they saw Molly who was preparing dinner and seemed very excited and happy.

"What's wrong mum? What happened to you?" Ron asked.

"Nothing is wrong dear, it's just that Charlie and Katie are going to have a baby! Isn't that wonderful?"

The 4 of them looked as excited as Mrs. Weasley was.

"I'm gonna become Uncle Ron! That's news now!" Ron said and the others laughed at him.

"Well come on now, all of you get washed so we'll eat when the others will arrive!" Molly said.

"Ok." And the 4 of them headed upstairs.

First Ginny, and then Hermione washed as usual. Then Harry and after him Ron washed. Still the others hadn't arrived and so the 4, went in Ron's bedroom.

"Oh look, that's my owl!" Hermione said. "Strange though! I wasn't expecting anyone's letter!" She stood up and went to the window, opened it and waited for the owl to get inside. The owl took out its foot and Hermione untied the letter.

"Oh it's from Viktor!" Hermione squealed. Ron murmured something that sounded like Vicky, but Hermione took no notice. She started reading and sometimes said, 'Ooh how nice!' 'He's so cute' or 'oh!' Ron was furious. Because at last he and Hermione were staying a little together and becoming so close Krum got into the picture.

"He wants me to go and stay with him for the rest of the summer!" Hermione said.

The other 3 looked at her. Ginny asked, "And what will you do?"

"Well, I don't know!" Hermione answered.

"Well you should know the answer! You should obviously say No!" Ron said angrily.

"Why should I?" Hermione asked and she was getting angry too now.

"Because maybe you're spending these holidays with me and my family? You can't all of a sudden decide of spending the rest of the holidays with _Vicky!_" Ron said.

"It's Viktor not _Vicky_!And i'm sure your mum won't say anything if I go and stay with him."

"Yeah fine, whatever! Do what you want Hermione!" Ron said and stormed out of his room. "What is wrong about this?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to see if he's ok." Ginny said and followed her brother.

"Listen, are you nuts?" Harry said at Hermione, "Ron invites you here for all summer, and you agree to stay and then just because Krum invites you, you leave to go with him. It's not fair!"

"But this is a once in a life time chance opportunity! I mean if I say no maybe he won't invite me again!" Hermione sobbed.

"Listen do you care more for friends or for Krum?"

"Viktor is my friend too!" Hermione said angrily.

"But if you were staying at Krum's and then Ron invited you here, would you have come?"

"Listen, this is my decision and I'll decide!" Hermione said and ran in Ginny's room. She took out her bag and started stuffing all her thing in her trunk. Harry went to find Ron. He found him in the kitchen.

"Ron! You'd better hurry upstairs. Hermione's packing!

"What? She's leaving?" Ron yelled.

"I don't know!" Harry answered and Ron ran upstairs in Ginny's room and saw Hermione.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ron asked as he entered the room and got her by the shoulders.

"I'm packing! I'm confused! I'm leaving!" Hermione answered.

"No you're not! You're doing this so we'll let you go visit Krum!"

"No I'd never do a thing like that. If I want to visit Viktor I'll just tell you and leave. And that's what I am going to do."

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"Then leave if he matters more than me!" Ron said as he made way for Hermione to pass.

Hermione cried, and put her bag on her shoulders and ran to find Molly. She went downstairs and saw Molly who was by herself in the kitchen reading some recipe book until the others arrive. She put her bags down and went to talk to her. When Molly saw her crying she was worried and asked her what's wrong.

"Well the thing is that I received a letter from Viktor. He asked me to go to his house. Ron was furious because I was considering the idea whether to go or not. But now not because I am unhappy here, but because I can't stand Harry and Ron being angry at me, that I am leaving. Thanks Molly for all that you did for me."

"My dear, you're welcome here, come when you want but you can stay here if you want."

"Thanks Molly." Hermione said and she hugged her and picked her bags and left.

Ron entered the kitchen and asked his mother, "She left, didn't she?"

"Yes, and it's your entire fault. Why did you have to get so angry?" Molly said angrily.

"Because I didn't see a reason why she should leave us. We welcomed her, so she should have stayed here not at some manor that Krum's' got!"

"Now calm down. You'll meet at school now, and you must talk again." Molly assured her son.

"Yeah sure, whatever. I'm going in my room." Ron answered and went in his room. He passed Ginny and Harry who were going to ask him what Hermione did but he closed the door in their face.

"Yes she left." Ginny said looking at Harry.

"Well come on, let's leave your brother alone and go at your back yard."

"Yes." Ginny said and they walked and arrived at their backyard. It was full of flowers. Harry fell on his back and Ginny climbed on top of him. She smiled and he smiled at her. Harry, at this moment felt that Ginny did love him, but only as a brother and so resisted his urge to kiss her. Instead he turned and she was on the ground and he was on top of her tickling her. She was giggling until she grabbed some flowers and threw them at him.

He stood up and she jumped on him and he got her and turned her round. He then said, "You're the best sister someone can have." She looked at him and wanted to cry but instead started throwing flowers again, and realised she really had to forget him. Soon they saw the others who had just arrived and went back inside to eat.

-----

So, what do you think? Where did Hermione leave to? Well, just push the button and plssss review so I can update the next chapter. 10x again to al those reviewers. And sry again for taking long to update but the exams are over now (Phewww) but soon school will begin (NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!) Anyways, the important thing is that now I'm back to business!

**MisCri**


	6. Ron, Hermione and Viktor

**Title: **Buried Alive by Love

**Author: **MisCri

**Author's Note: **Hey to all. Hope you've all started your school term in good health as well as I started mine. 10x for the reviews although they were a bit few, but 10x anyways for liking my story. Special thanks to:

**_BoOkWoRmof2005_******Harry refers to Ginny as his sister because he doesn't wish to show her his feelings, at least not now! ;)

**_Aragorn501_**

_**Metamorphosisgirl**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, this all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

-----

**-Buried Alive By Love-**

**Chapter Six: Ron, Hermione and Viktor.**

They started eating, and Ginny couldn't look at Harry. She was feeling so embarrassed. All these days that they had become so close and had so much fun, and still for him she was only like a sister. She then looked at Ron who was so unhappy. He looked angry but also disappointed.

"Ron are you ok?" Ginny asked.

"Do you think that I look ok right now?" Ron answered.

"I only asked to see if you need anything."

"Well what I need is something that you can't give me."

"Ok."

Fred soon started joking and everyone laughed. Ron tried to join in but was too unhappy to succeed and so finished his food, stood up and went in his bedroom. Harry and Ginny felt sorry for him, but decided that it would be best to leave him alone. When everyone was ready, they went in the garden to talk, but both Ginny and Harry were quiet.

Soon Harry asked Ginny,

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. Why shouldn't I be?" she answered.

"Well you seem worried."

"I am sad because of my brother."

"I understand. Well want to go for a walk?" Harry asked.

"Um no, actually I am feeling tired and so I am going upstairs to sleep. Good Night." She answered and stood up to leave.

"Listen did I do something?"

"I already told you, No! It's just that ever since I fell the day you arrived my foot still hurts and so I need to go to rest."

He grabbed her arm and took her inside. "It's not true. Last time your mum asked you if you were ok and you answered that you were!"

"I didn't want to worry her and it's nothing serious!"

"But why don't you just tell her?"

"Listen I only want to go and sleep. Why are you making such a fuss?" Ginny asked angrily.

"Because when I asked you to come for a walk you always said yes, and today you said no!"

"But I'm tired! Just because I am like your sister it doesn't mean that I have to come for a walk if you say so!"

"Oh alright. Sorry I didn't think you would feel in this way." Harry said. "Good night."

"Goodnight." She answered and went in her room. She flung herself on her bed and started crying. Oh why do I still love him! She thought. He makes it clear that he only likes me as a sister and still I love him! He made me suffer so much, first with Cho, then ignoring me completely and now that we're spending time together and becoming so close, he says – and she started sobbing again.

-----

In the mean time Ron was in his room, drawing Hermione's face. He was actually good in art. As he was looking at his design of her he took out a photo of her and looked at it. Oh Mione, I do love you so much, why do you have to do this to me? He scratched his nose and then a thought floated in his mind.

I must go at Krum's manor and get her back. He thought angrily. She must come here! I can't stay here all-calm whilst Krum takes her away from me. But how, how will I get Mione back?

A thought came in his mind. He could send Pig to Krum's house and follow him on his broom. He was ready to fly all over the world all that matters was that he'd be able to find her. (It was still 7 in the evening.)

He opened his trunk and got his broom out. He then got Pig out and said,

"Come on, we got a big job to do. Go at Viktor Krum's manor, and I'll follow you, come on!"

The owl hooted and flapped its wings and started flying. It got out of the window. Ron got on his broom and flew out of his room. He started following Pig. It wasn't cloudy and he was worried of being seen by muggles, but soon was flying so high that would have definitely not be seen. After about two hour of flying he reached Pig and got him and they went down. They reached the ground and landed safely. Ron sat down and happened to have some muggle money that Hermione had given him and so bought some water and snacks.

-----

"Mum, Ron's not in our room neither!" Fred said.

"Well I don't know! I don't know were he can be!" Molly answered worriedly.

"Go see if he's in his room?" George asked.

"I'll go and check." Ginny said.

"I'll come with you." Harry said and followed her too. They knocked on his door and no one answered. "Well we must go in!" Ginny said, and Harry pushed the door.

He wasn't there and Harry and Ginny started looking.

"Look, Pig is not here!" Harry said.

"And there are photos of Hermione!" Ginny answered.

"Could it be that he sent Pig to Krum's house?" Harry said.

"Or could it be possible that he sent Pig to Hermione's house and he's following him?" Ginny asked feeling worried. "He would definitely try to hurt Krum if he'll find him."

"I don't know Gin, I don't know." Harry answered. Ginny started going pale and Harry put his arms around her. Krum was older than Ron, stronger and bigger. He could hurt him if Ron provoked him.

-----

After the small nap Ron took he woke up and saw Pig who was flapping his wings impatiently. "Oh alright! Let's go!" Pig soared high in the air and was followed by Ron who started flying behind him. They traveled for hours, and Ron felt so tired. But he was ready to fly for weeks if possible in order to find Hermione.

After some time, Ron started lowering and when reached the ground fell, sleeping. Pig hooted and he woke up and saw what lay ahead of him. He was in front of a Manor. Krum Manor, he read. He suddenly felt brave and left his broom on the ground and knocked on the door.

It was still half past 1 in the morning and Krum was still sleeping. A house-elf opened the door, and politely said, "Good Morning, Krum Manor here, who do you wish to speak to?"

"Viktor Krum."

"He's sleeping."

"I need Viktor Krum now!" Ron yelled.

"Certainly, would you please come in." And soon the elf whistled and another house-elf went outside and picked Ron's broom and took it inside. Ron looked around. Everywhere sparkled and the corridor was full of strange looking Bulgarians. They were Krum's forefathers.

I don't blame Mione, in wanting to come here, Ron thought, she'd feel like a queen here unlike at my house. He started feeling angrier at the thought of Hermione and Krum having spent a glorious night here. Suddenly he heard footsteps and so a burly man of about 21, approaching him. It was Krum.

"Oh, it's Meester Veezley. How can I help you?"

"I need to talk to Hermione."

"Buz, Herm-own-ninny iz not here."

"Cut the game Krum, get her here, or is she naked in your room after you finished her off?"

"I'm zelling you, she iz not here!"

"Listen, do you think that I am a fool? I know that you sent her an invitation and she came here!"

"For ze last zime I must zell you zat Herm-own-ninny is not here! It iz true zat I sent her an invitation, but she never zurned up! Now if you excuze me, I must go and zleep."

"I won't excuse anything, because I won't leave before I see Hermione."

"Vell in zat case you must go back zo England as that'z vhere she iz." And Krum started walking back inside, but Ron muttered something and soon Krum couldn't even move his toe.

"I must search for her myself." Ron said and he searched the entire manor until he realised that Hermione really wasn't at the manor. He then walked back to the main corridor and saw Krum looking angry. "Well gotta go and find my Mione. And beware, she's mine!" Ron said angrily and picked his broom and left leaving Krum being served by his house-elves trying to stop the hex.

He got Pig in his hands and told him, "Come on, back to England!" And he saw the owl flying back. For the first time he realised that he was at Bulgaria and flied back home.

-----

(The night before, at the Burrow)

Molly was in her bedroom crying, and comforted by Arthur, who was also worried and tried to calm her. Fred and George were in their room and Bill and Charlie went back to their homes after Lee, and the girls had left. Harry was in Ron's empty room, and Ginny was also in her room crying. She soon got out of bed, put her nightgown on and went in her Ron's room forgetting Harry was there.

She opened the door and got on his bed crying. Harry saw her and didn't want to frighten her so he coughed. She looked at him and he could see that she was embarrassed. "Sorry, didn't want to wake you up."

"No it's ok. I wasn't sleeping." Harry answered.

"I'm so worried."

"I'm also worried. But you must calm down."

"How can I calm down?" Ginny asked crying. "My brother may be lost and hurt in one of Krum's dungeons!"

"No stop thinking that way! You must try to get some sleep."

"I can't. I am so worried." Ginny answered.

"Come on, get in my bed and sleep. I'll watch you and see that nothing happens to you and that you'll sleep." Harry said smiling.

"No, there's no need to."

"Listen, you're my youngest sister and I'm worried for you too. I care for you and don't want anything to happen to you."

"Thanks Harry," Ginny answered and hugged him. She got in his bed and he kissed her forehead and told her, "Sleep Gin, I'm here." She started drifting off to sleep and realised that she should be glad that at least he loved her as a sister and should be grateful for it. She soon slept and Harry watched her, smiling.

Suddenly he thought, what if I kiss her, she'll never know! At least I would have got the chance of kissing her. As he bent close and their lips almost met he heard some noise outside. It was still 7 in the morning. He looked outside and so an owl soaring high in the air and someone on a broom.

He shook Ginny to wake up. "Gin, it's Ron, he's back!"

"What?" Ginny said and got out of bed and looked outside and saw Ron. She cried with happiness. Her brother was still alive. She ran to wake her brothers and parents. They all came in Ron's room and he entered from the window.

"Sorry to worry you all but I had to do this."

"You went to Bulgaria and back?" Fred asked.

"Well I can fly!"

"Did you talk to her?" Ginny asked.

"No, she's not at Krum's."

"What? Then we must contact her family and see if she's there! I mean how could I have left her leave!" Molly said and started worrying.

"Listen I'll phone her parents. Just tell them that I need to speak to Hermione. If she's there they'll pass her to me, and if not we must worry." Harry said.

"Ok. Well phone her at about half past 9. Now let's go down and have something to eat." Arthur said. The others nodded, and so they went in the kitchen. With Ginny's help Molly prepared breakfast and soon the 7 of them were seated round the table. They finished their food and Ron stood up and said,

"Well I'll just go, wash and sleep!"

"Go, and I want it clear that this thing will never repeat itself." Molly answered without looking at him.

He snorted and went in his room. They heard him shut the door. Fred stood up and told his mother, "Well I am going to wash, soon George and I will go at the shop."

His mother nodded as she started cleaning and George went in his bedroom and checked their forms and applications for the shop. Ginny went outside in the garden and was followed by Harry who sat near her on the battered bench.

"Well at least Ron is back!" He said.

"Oh yeah, I am glad about that but I am still worried."

"Well don't worry, I'll phone Hermione's parents and they'll tell me if she's there or not!"

"But what if she's not there and something happened to her?"

"Listen, stop worrying!" Harry said and looked at her, "You're worrying for nothing!"

"I know, it's just that I don't want anything to happen to her."

"So why where you angry with me yesterday?"

"Well, you wanted me to come for a walk when I was tired."

"Oh come on, I am not so dumb, I realised that you were angry!" Harry said.

"I wasn't angry!" she answered and stood up.

"You won't admit that the boy who lived is right!"

"You're not right!"

"Yes I am!" he answered smiling.

"No you're not." she repeated calmly.

"Yes."

"No, and you're so annoying!"

"Ha Ha." Harry said and laughed. Ginny laughed too. At least he had made her forget about Hermione. She then, wanted to kiss him and bent down, but backed away. He looked at her and she said,

"You're the best brother ever but I got to go." And she ran back inside. He looked back at her. Well now I am sure that I have to forget her, he thought, and went back inside talking with Molly.

-----

A girl, who had spent a night crying, was on her bed looking at some photos. This girl was you-know-who. Yes you know who I mean, Hermione Granger. She was looking at the photos of Ron. He was smiling. She felt so sad and angry.

Why had he been so angry! He knew that she appreciated what his family did for her and no place could replace the Burrow. Ron, why did he have to be so difficult? She knew that she loved him, but at that moment she hated him, although if she would have saw him at that moment she would still have wanted to kiss him.

She went downstairs and started preparing breakfast. Both her parents had left for work. Suddenly she heard the telephone ring.

-----

"Well it's nine-thirty. Come on, Arthur did you get a telephone from the ministry?"

"Yes, Harry here it is."

"Wait a second, let me do some installment charm."

"Ok, but don't take long, cause we're worried!" Ginny said. Ron looked angry, but was determined to talk to Hermione too.

"Well here it goes!" Harry said and started dialing Hermione's number.

(Now this is the conversation.)

_HG: Hello, Granger residence._

_HP: Hello Hermione! It's me Harry._

_HG: Oh hello, how are you?_

_HP: I'm ok. You?_

_HG: Not bad._

_HP: So you didn't go at Krum's?_

_HG: Of course no. Do you think that I am not grateful for what the Weasleys did for me? I only left because of Ron._

_HP: Well are you coming back?_

_HG: No. And now I have to go. Bye see you at school._

Ron was angry and got the handset from Harry's hands

_RW: You can't just leave._

_HG: I said I'm leaving. Say hello to your family for me._

_RW: But I even want at Bulgaria for you, how can you do this?_

_HG: You went at Bulgaria because you didn't trust me!_

_RW: What do you mean?_

_HG: I never imagined that you would think that I'd prefer Viktor's manor than your house. Good-Bye._

And she left. Ron was angry, and the others were all looking at him. "She's right! I should have trusted her!" Ron said and ran in his room. The others were glad that Hermione was safe and so continued with their daily routine leaving Ron alone in his bedroom until he calmed down.

-----

Aha aha aha, another chapter done, phew! Well hope you like. More is coming up so Pls review ;)

Mwaaaaaaa luv you

**MisCri**


	7. Ginny receives a Letter

**Title: **Buried Alive by Love

**Author: **MisCri

**Author's Note: **Hey guys. I'm really sorry I took long to update. But now I'm gonna make it up to you lot! Thanks for the wonderful reviews:

_**Metamorphosis Girl**_

**_ThE bEsT pArT oF bElIeVe Is ThE lIe_**

_**KK**_

_**Annabelle**_

**_Aragorn501_**

-

_**iamsuchafreak**_

**Disclaimer:** As usual I don't own anything except the plot. But I do wonder how much a Harry Potter would cost!

**-----**

**-Buried Alive By Love-**

**Chapter Seven: Ginny Receives a Letter.**

After the phone call all the Weasleys were back to work. Arthur at the Ministry, Molly at the kitchen, the twins at the shop, Ron in his room and Ginny with Harry. They were outside in the garden joking when suddenly both of them saw a strange looking owl approaching them.

Both of them waited until the owl landed next to them and when it did, it went on Ginny. Ginny opened the letter and was surprised. Harry waited until she finished reading and asked her what happened. She gave him the letter and he started reading.

_Dear Ginny,_

_How are you? I hope you're having fun during these holidays. I'm sure you are as you're such a great person that you definitely know how to have fun! Well, I have something to tell you, which is something I've been waiting for so long to say._

_Ginny, you're a beautiful and sweet girl, and I like you a lot. You're funny and all the people who are around you are happy. I wish to be part of your life. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at 3._

_Hope to see you,_

_D.T._

Harry re-read the letter and looked at Ginny. She looked at him and smiled. He didn't smile but looked serious. "You are not going aren't you?" he asked.

"Of course I am going!"

"What?"

"I am going to see who he is."

"But why?"

"Because I'd love to have someone who would be my boyfriend."

"But you don't need one!" Harry said and she looked angrily at him.

"Who the hell are you to say this?"

"I'm the one who you spend all your time with and knows you!"

"Just because we have fun together and you're like a brother, it doesn't mean that I can't spend time with someone who can be my boyfriend!"

"But you can't!" Harry said.

"Listen are you my mother?" she asked.

"No I am not, but I still won't allow you to go out with this guy."

"Harry just stop!" she shrieked.

"I won't stop. I know that I am right."

"No you're not! Listen you think that you're always right and that you're the one for everyone but you're not. Yes I do have fun with you but this doesn't mean that I can't have fun with someone else."

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't! Listen you're behaving in such a childish manner."

"No I am not, you are!" Harry answered.

"Yeah whatever, bye!" Ginny said and stood up to leave. Harry grabbed her hand and told her, "I'm doing this because I don't want to see you hurt."

"Well in that case you should have thought about this before." Ginny said and left in her bedroom. Molly had seen them arguing and so went outside to check what was wrong. She found Harry with his face buried in his hands.

"Anything wrong Harry?" She asked kindly.

"Nothing."

She saw the letter and read it and realised that Harry was jealous. "You're worried for Ginny?"

"Yes."

"Well she's not a child anymore. She knows what to do, you don't have to be worried!"

"I know. I do trust her, but I don't trust this guy."

"Well there's no need to. If he hurts her, we'll be there for her too!"

"Yes you're right Molly, I'm sorry." Harry said, "Well I am going near Ron. See you." And Harry walked back inside and knocked on Ron's bedroom door and entered. Molly said quietly, "Both are lovesick, Ron and Harry!"

-----

"It's me Ron."

"Yes I realised."

"Well you can't stand here all day! You must do something."

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"Like try to make Hermione forgive you."

"Forget it."

"Oh come on!"

"Harry stop, I said No!"

"Fine!" Harry snapped and went on his bed. He was looking very angry and Ron noticed that something was wrong. He got up and for the first time realised that Harry wasn't with Ginny and so asked,

"What the hell happened? Did you and my sister have a row or something?"

"Yes." Harry answered.

"What happened?"

"Well, she received a letter from some guy who she doesn't know and who wants to meet her! And she's going to meet him!"

"What?" Ron spit out.

"Well I told her not to go and we fought."

"Of course! I agree with you too. I'll go and tell mum."

"I already told her and she said that there's nothing wrong with this letter and guy."

"I don't get it! First Mione leaves me alone and now Ginny leaves you alone. What's happening?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I hope that it will soon be over!"

"Harry, I must admit it, I am in love with Hermione and I am totally jealous of that Krum, I do really need to have her back."

"Send her a letter."

"A letter only?"

"Well I don't know!" Harry said.

"Whatever, let's go downstairs and have something to eat."

"Ok." Harry answered gloomily. They both stood up, went downstairs and Harry sat at the table while Ron got out some bread and peanut butter. They both started preparing their bread and ate it. When they finished, they both went in the garden and sat down.

"You can't imagine how unhappy I am! I do really want to see her."

"Well I understand you, I mean I don't like Hermione but I also miss her."

"Who do you like then?"

"No one."

"Really?" Ron said and eyed Harry.

"Yes, positive." Harry had just decided that Ginny had made it clear that she only liked him as a brother and nothing more and so was ready to accept her decision and be there for her when she would need him. "Well let's get back inside!"

"Yeah, and play some chess." And so they both stood up and went upstairs again, took out the games and sat on the bed, playing, both thinking about the girls.

-----

Ginny was on her bed, thinking about what had just happened. 'Why, why was he so angry when I told him that I would meet this guy?' She thought, 'was he jealous or only a caring brother? Oh god, I must contact Hermione and tell her to come here.'

So she went on her desk, took out some parchment and a quill and started writing.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We were so worried when you left. Well hope you're ok now and that you calmed down. You were right, I mean my brother should have known that you wouldn't go at Krum's and should have trusted you. Mind you, I heard him mutter this._

_Listen, I just received a letter from a guy, and when I showed it to Harry he was furious. What should I do? If I was sure that he liked me I would have said that he was jealous. Well tomorrow I'm meeting this guy. Still if you want to come at my house, come and ignore my brother, I need to talk to you._

_Well see you,_

_Ginny._

Yes it good, she thought. She found Errol and sent him to Hermione's house. She then decided to go and meet her brothers, so she took out some clothes, changed and put on some make-up, and went downstairs and floo powdered herself.

When she arrived at the Shop, she saw her twin brothers talking in a corner.

"But if we buy the shop at Hogsmeade, who would stay there? I mean we are staying here and poor Lee is exhausted, I mean from the ministry and everything." Fred said.

"I don't know. The only thing that comes in my mind is forgetting the Hogsmeade shop." George answered.

"Or give it to your younger sister!" Ginny said.

"What?" they both asked.

"I'd be delighted to have it!" Ginny answered.

"But with school and everything?" George asked.

"Oh forget school. I'm ready to do anything all that matters is that I'll have your shop."

"And mum? Dad?" Fred asked.

"Oh it's my decision and they must respect it."

"Oh I'm so happy. You're the best sister ever!" George said and both the twins hugged their sister.

"So when will we open the shop?" Ginny asked.

"Well we only need to take the products there. It's ready. Maybe next week!"

"Wow that's great!" Ginny shrieked. "Well I'm going to get a drink then."

"Ok." Fred said. Ginny walked out of their shop and went to have a Butterbeer from the Leaky Cauldron. There she met Dean Thomas. He went to talk to her and when she saw him, she smiled sweetly.

"Hello Ginny, uh, how are you?"

"Fine thanks Dean, you?"

"Great. Uh, wanna come have a drink at my table?"

"Yeah sure thanks." Dean walked and Ginny followed him. They both sat down at the table and she smiled. She ordered a Butterbeer and Dean kept looking at her. When she finished ordering she smiled at him again.

"So how were your holidays?"

"Well they were great until my brother fought with Hermione and I fought with Harry."

"But you're not with Harry are you?"

"No of course not. I got over him now and I am glad. He's so childish. Just because I received a letter from some guy he was so angry, and we fought."

"Don't you know who this guy is?"

"No. But who ever he is, I do really want to meet him."

"Well you just met him!"

-----

Phew another chapter done hihi. Well hope you enjoy, and if you review quick enough I'll update sooner. xD

**MisCri**


	8. Revealing the Identity

**Title: **Buried Alive by Love

**Author: **MisCri

**Author's Note: **Hey, OMG thanks for all the reviews, I know they weren't a lot but they mean so much to me. Thanks a lot mwaaaaaaaaa. As usual I thank my faithful reviewers:

_**Rai Dee**_

**_MrsRadcliffe22 _**

_**Iamsuchafreak**_

**_CrystalPrincess13_**

_**Anilabel aka George**_

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine, this all belongs to J.K. Rowling except the plot obviously.

**-----**

**-Buried Alive By Love-**

**Chapter Eight: Revealing the Identity.**

"What?" Ginny asked.

"He's me. D.T. remember? Dean Thomas."

"Oh it was you then!" Ginny said and smiled. "I'm glad."

"Really?"

"Yes. You're great and cool."

"I'm so glad that you're glad to know that it's me." Dean said and smiled. "So will you um, wanna meet me still tomorrow? If that's ok with you I mean!"

"Yes, it would be great!" Ginny said and finished her drink.

"Good."

"Well gotta go now. Bye." Ginny said and stood up to leave.

"Wait. Gimme a sec, I'm ready too."

"Ok." Ginny said and Dean stood up and was determined to pay their drinks himself. When they were out he said, "Well see you tomorrow."

"Yep." Ginny answered and Dean bent close to her face. Ginny was shocked, but she didn't back away. It was only a sweet kiss on the cheek. He then looked at her and told her, "Well see you!"

She smiled and walked back to her twins' shop. She told them bye and floo powdered herself home. When she arrived, she didn't find her parents there and so walked to her room. On her way she met Harry who had just got out from his room.

"Um Gin?"

"Yeah." she answered coldly.

"I wanna apologise for being such a stupid git. I guess…. I guess I shouldn't have behaved in that way."

"Friends?" Ginny asked.

"Friends!" Harry said and hugged her.

"Well you know what? I accidentally met the guy who sent me that letter, it was Dean!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, we're meeting tomorrow again."

"Great. Um I'm going back near Ron. See you later."

"Bye!" Ginny said happily and went in her room. Harry noticed that she seemed glad that this guy was Dean and so decided that now he had lost Ginny and shouldn't be jealous of Dean. As he entered the room he told Ron that it was Dean.

"Dean huh?" Ron said.

"Yep!" Harry answered.

"We'll he'd better watch it cause if he hurts Ginny's feelings, I know just to do with him!"

-----

Hermione was in her room again, thinking about Ron. She heard some noise outside her bedroom window and saw Errol. She opened the window and took the letter. She read it and decided that she would meet Ginny.

After all, she thought, no one from the Weasleys is angry besides Ron and I'm angry with no one except him so I should go and visit Ginny and like she said, just ignore him.

She went at her wardrobe, and took out her black strapless shirt and her denim jeans dress and went to wash. She then put her clothes on and put on some make-up. She straightened her hair with some charm she got from her magazine Witchcraft Secrets.

As she was ready, she looked at herself from the mirror and realised that she looked cool and hoped that she would be tempting enough for Ron so he'll realise what he had lost. She picked her bag and left.

-----

Ginny was in her bedroom. She was on her bed thinking. Dean. Dean definitely liked her. He was cool and was also cute. Harry. Harry was hot and sexy but still he never made a move to show her that he liked her except that day at Diagon Alley when he tried to kiss her and she backed away.

She was not sure what to do but then realised that she could be happy with Dean and she could be able to really get over Harry. She suddenly heard noise downstairs and thought that it was her mother. She ran downstairs and saw her twin brothers and Hermione.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed said and ran over to hug her, "I'm so glad to see you!"

"I missed you a lot Ginny!"

"I missed you too! How did you come here?"

"Well I went at Diagon Alley at your brothers' shop. I came from there. So where shall we talk?"

"Come at my bedroom."

"Ok."

And they both quickly made their way upstairs. Hermione on purpose fell and made a noise. Ginny realised what she just did and smiled at her and at that moment Ron came out. He saw Hermione. She just stood up and walked back into Ginny's room moving seductively.

He was shocked and entered back in his room and told Harry that Hermione was there. Ron suggested to go and talk to her but Harry told him to wait for her to come.

-----

"Well what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Like I told you today I received a letter from this guy." Ginny answered and showed her the letter.

"And?"

"And… I was at Diagon Alley and accidentally met him. It was Dean Thomas."

"What?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Yes it was him, and we took some drinks together and before I left he kissed me on the cheek."

"Oh God. But you're not over Harry are you?"

"Of course not, but soon will be!"

"How can you say this?"

"Because I like Dean and I'm happy when I'm with him." Ginny said.

"You only met today! And besides, you'll be meeting them both each day at Hogwarts now and what if Harry is jealous and they fight and-"

"Harry won't be jealous because he already said that he likes me only as his sister and besides, I won't meet them everyday."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not attending Hogwarts this year."

"What?"

"I'm going to stay at the Shop my brothers bought at Hogsmeade."

"You can't!" Hermione shrieked.

"Yes I can and you can take back the speech. Now come and meet Harry and make Ron jealous." Hermione was going to say something but stopped and she stood up and they both went at the Boys' Room. Ginny knocked and Ron opened the door.

Hermione entered the room and ignored Ron. Instead she went jumped on Harry who was on his bed. She hugged him and he kissed her on the cheek. Ron was jealous and walked and got Hermione by her arm. Ginny was also glad that Hermione was no longer on Harry and looked at Ron and her.

"Hello Hermione."

"Leave my arm."

"I won't, not until you say hello."

"H-E-L-L-O!" Hermione yelled and went next to Harry. Harry was embarrassed and stood up and said, "Need the bathroom." and so ran out. Ginny followed him and locked the door from outside.

Hermione tried to go out but obviously didn't succeed. She looked at Ron, and he looked at her. "Listen I told you that I'm sorry and I know that you're right!"

"Whatever!" Hermione muttered and tried to open the door.

"You can't just ignore me!" Ron argued.

"Yes I can!" and she tried to pull the door. Ron went from behind her and when she turned she found herself in his arms. She was shocked, and he bent down and kissed her. She pushed him back and slapped him.

"Get away from me! Do you think that by kissing me, I'll forgive you! Leave me alone. I don't like you and so with kisses I won't just forgive you!" and as Ginny heard this, she opened the door and ran in her room.

Hermione didn't see her and went in Ginny's room too. She told her what happened. Ginny smiled and told her, "You see? Now you got the proof that he likes you!"

"Yeah I know. But now I'll let him try to get me, even though I'll try to look angry with him. He's so hot and when he kissed me I was going to kiss him back!"

Ginny giggled and then heard her mum who had just called them for dinner. Both she and Hermione went to meet her. Molly was so glad to see Hermione and hugged her and invited her for dinner. She accepted, and so until dinner was ready the girls went in Ginny's room.

-----

After returning back from Diagon Alley, Fred and George approached their mother in the kitchen. As Ginny was going to stay at their shop, they had told her that they would be the ones to tell their mother. They sat down.

"How are you dears?" Molly asked.

"Great mum, um listen." Fred answered but George continued quickly,

"Ginny has decided to stay at the Hogsmeade shop."

"Instead of attending Hogwarts." Fred finished.

"Listen, don't joke about these things!" Molly said smiling, and left. Fred and George watched her leave.

"This is a big problem."

"She didn't believe us!" Fred exclaimed.

-----

Another one posted! Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review eh! Btw btw btw did you guys watch the Goblet of Fire? OMG it was awesome. I literally cried when cedric died. It was so cruel. I already watched it 3 times. I think I should go again no? Anyways, cya next time dudes ;)

**MisCri**


	9. Ginny's Confusions

**Title: **Buried Alive by Love

**Author: **MisCri

**Author's Note: **ok ok I'm being harsh taking so long to update the chapters. So sorry I am, but this is my most important year at school and I have to study extra hard to pass my exams. But that doesn't mean that I'm gonna abandon my story, no way! This story is very important to me as well and I'm gonna keep on writing until I feel like stopping, and that is not the moment! (Long note today) Thanks for your reviews guys:

_**R a i D e e P o y n t e r **_

_**iamsuchafreak**_

_**Mrs.Radcliffe22**_

**_MisCri: _**Now this was my sister reviewing not a review for myself. She didn't sign off from my account and so she reviewed from my account... duh!

_**lemmingally**_

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine, all this belongs to J.K. Rowling except the plot!

-----

**-Buried Alive By Love-**

**Chapter Nine: Ginny's Confusions. **

"I don't know! Still I think that you should stay at Hogwarts and then after you graduate, you take the shop." Hermione said.

"No it's useless to graduate when I will only work at the shop."

"But school is important!"

"I know but it's not what I want! I'd rather have helped my brothers than graduate and have a job which won't be the one I wanted."

"But maybe you'll get fed up with the shop and then as you won't have graduated you can't get another job." Hermione said trying to make Ginny reason a little.

"But what about my brothers? What will I tell them?" Ginny asked.

"Just tell them that school is important too. Tell them that during the holidays you will still stay at the shop."

"Oh, alright. I'm sure that they will understand!"

"Of course they will! Come on now, your mum is calling us!" Hermione said, and they got up and made their way downstairs. Seated at the table were Fred, George, Harry and Arthur. Hermione sat near Harry and Ginny sat near her. Ron wasn't there.

"Where's Ron, mum?" Ginny asked.

"Oh he's coming dear." Molly answered as she started serving food. Ginny went to help her and at that moment Ron entered the kitchen and the only empty seat was near Hermione were Ginny had just left. Ron went to sit there.

"Your sister is sitting here." Hermione said coldly.

"No it's ok Ron, sit there." Ginny said. Ron sat and Hermione was getting nervous. She imagined that Ron would start apologizing again, but instead he just ignored her.

Ginny sat near Ron and they started eating, until they heard an explosion from the Twins' Room.

"Is it one of your stupid inventions again?" Molly said looking angrily at her sons.

"Honestly mum, we don't have any idea what has happened up there!" Fred said giggling.

George winked at Ginny and together with his brother and parents went upstairs. She had planned everything by herself. Harry needed to go to the bathroom and so left, and Ginny left too to leave Ron and Hermione on their own. Hermione sat impatiently waiting for the others to arrive.

Ron kept eating and she was getting more and more angry now that Ron was totally ignoring her.

"Are Melissa and the others coming?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno." Ron answered and continued eating.

"Would you mind not ignoring me?"

"Huh?" was his answer and he kept eating.

"I hate being ignored!" Hermione puffed.

"So what?"

"Just stop it! Why don't we just start talking again?"

"Oh so now you want to talk? After I tried to do anything I could to make you forgive me and then you slapped me and said you don't like me, you want me to talk to you? Fuck off Hermione." Ron said as he stood up.

"But I was angry!"

"Yeah and now I am angry! You see what Krum got us in?"

"Don't bring Viktor in this conversation!" Hermione said and she stood up too. "I only want to talk to you again. Believe me, I am really missing you!"

Ron looked at her and saw tears in her eyes. At once he forgot his anger and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him too and told him, "I'm so sorry. Please let's never fight again."

"I'm sorry too Mione," Ron said and Hermione smiled. Suddenly the others all came in again. Ron and Hermione let go and sat down again. The others sat down and they continued eating.

"So you're talking again huh?" Fred said smiling.

"Yeah, and the explosion was your plan right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, welcome back home Hermione!" George said, and Hermione grinned. They all finished eating and afterwards Fred, Hermione and Ron went to her home so she could get her things back.

Arthur had some problem at work and so left, and Molly apparated to Katie's house to see how she was doing. George, Harry and Ginny went outside in the garden.

"George, there's a problem… about me getting the shop and all…" Ginny said.

"Yeah I know, school."

"Yeah, um I really want to come at the shop but I think school is important too."

"Yes, Fred and I understand. We already talked about this."

"Really?" Ginny asked smiling.

"Yeah," George answered and Ginny sat on him.

"What's this thing?" Harry asked.

"Oh sorry, I haven't told you!" Ginny exclaimed and went to sit near Harry and started telling him what happened. George left to go at Lee's house, as Melissa and the girls would be there and he wanted to see Alicia. The problem was, that, he had forgot to tell his brother that Ginny was not going to the shop anymore, and so Fred didn't know, and had just left from Lee's to tell Molly about Ginny again.

-----

"Oh, so that's the story!" Harry said.

"Yeah!"

"Thank god you're coming back! I would have missed you." Harry said blushing.

"Me too, and Dean and I wouldn't meet if I won't come back to Hogwarts!" Ginny answered.

"Do you think that Dean is your type?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Harry please don't start again. I am not a kid. I can take care of myself. Come on let's not start again. Please." Ginny answered as she got Harry's hands in hers.

"No problem sis, I won't!"

"Thanks Harry." Ginny said as she flung herself on him and he wrapped his arms around her. Ron and Hermione had just arrived all by themselves and Hermione saw them hugging each other.

From the look on Harry's face she could tell that Harry loved Ginny and Ginny was still deeply in love with him. But she decided not to say anything to Ginny as this might confuse her and she was trying to forget him. Ginny had made her decision and that was to start a relationship with Dean if he also wanted and so she knew that Harry must get out of her life.

As Harry and Ginny let go, he kissed her cheek and grabbed her hands and they went inside. There they met Hermione and Ron. Ron was taking Hermione's things upstairs and so Harry went to help him. Ginny went near Hermione.

"Tomorrow's the day Gin!"

"Yeah, I'm so excited." Ginny said as she sat down not looking excited at all.

"Believe me, everything will be great. Dean is a cool guy and he's cute. You'll have fun and you'll definitely realise that he's good for you. I know that back in your fourth year, your relationship was a failure, but believe me, this time it won't be." Hermione said and put her arm around Ginny.

"I hope so!" Ginny said, "Well come on, let's go to sleep."

"Yes." Hermione answered, and they stood up and went upstairs. Ron and Harry had just put all Hermione's bags in Ginny's room.

"Well goodnight girls," Ron said.

"Yeah goodnight," Harry said and looked at Ginny. She saw him looking and looked away and muttered goodnight whilst Hermione thanked Ron for having accepted her again.

Ginny changed, and got in bed after having said goodnight to Hermione. She started thinking, am I doing the right thing? Do I still like Harry? No! I must go tomorrow and meet Dean. We'll have fun and I'll soon realise that he's the one.

Harry was also in bed thinking about Ginny. If I don't stop her from going tomorrow I'll loose her forever. But she seems sure of Dean and wants to meet him. I must respect her decision.

Hermione was worried in bed, thinking about whether she should have told Ginny that Harry might love her or not. She was doing this for the best. If she had told Ginny that Harry might love her she would have started falling for Harry again and so she will be confused.

Ron was thinking about what Hermione had told him that day. Did she really mean it that she didn't like me or not? Was it only anger? He kept tossing and turning until he fell asleep.

-----

Next morning Ginny woke up very early, and went to take a shower. She was still confused. She knew deep down inside her that she liked Harry and was sure that it was no silly crush. But then she realised that there was no chance being with Harry whilst with Dean she had a lot. As the water fell on her, she tried to relax.

She dried herself and picked up her hair. She put on a pair of jeans and one of Fred's t-shirts and got out. She went for a walk in the hills near the Burrow. She sat down and buried her face in her hands and started thinking everything again.

With Dean, she had a lot of possibilities. If nothing worked she could go back to her normal life, and if their relationship worked, she could at last be happy with someone. She started walking back home.

As she entered she saw Harry at the table having coffee. She took some too and sat near him. Both were quiet, gently sipping their coffee. Harry looked at her and saw that she seemed worried, and so stood up and went outside.

Ginny had her coffee, and washed her mug. She went back upstairs in her room, and could see Hermione sleeping, and outside she saw Harry who had put his coffee down and was soaring high with his Firebolt.

Ginny went back on her bed and looked at photos of Harry smiling and looking happy unlike today. And then for the first time she noticed a photo were Harry was looking at her when she was talking with Dean who might have already liked her back then.

She saw Hermione stir and so put the photos away and Hermione woke up. Ginny smiled at Hermione who smiled back.

"Good morning Gin, great day today!"

"Yeah, I'm so happy!" Ginny answered trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Did you already go downstairs?"

"Yes, I had breakfast already. Mum has just woke up now, come on let's go so you'll have breakfast."

"Yeah let's go." Hermione answered and changed her clothes. The girls went downstairs, and saw Harry who had come back inside. He smiled at them trying to look normal and Ginny smiled back. Hermione went near Molly to have breakfast and Harry and Ginny sat down.

They didn't talk and Hermione sat down and told Harry, "What are you planning to do today?"

"Don't know. Maybe I'll just prepare everything for school."

"Oh ok." Hermione said and Ron entered the kitchen scratching his nose still yawning. He smiled at Hermione who smiled back, and felt happy for the first time in days. He sat down and had breakfast. Ginny went to talk to her mum.

"So like I told you mum, I have the morning free, let me de-gnome the garden."

"Well ok dear, but if you feel bored just stop and Ron will continue."

"Ok mum." Ginny said and went outside in their shed and got the gloves and started de-gnoming. Ron finished breakfast and so the 3 of them went upstairs. Hermione washed and was ready, and so were the other 2.

"Well I am going to help Ginny if it's not a problem for you." Ron said.

"Let's help you." Harry said and Hermione nodded.

"No there's no need to."

"Sure?" Hermione asked.

"Positive."

"Ok, well we'll stay in your room." Harry said.

"Ok."

And Hermione went with Harry in Ron's room. She helped him prepare his trunk, and was soon finished when he exclaimed, "God I forgot to buy parchment!"

"I'll lend you some," Hermione said.

"No I'll go and buy today."

"From where?"

"Diagon Alley perhaps?"

"No Harry don't! You're doing this on purpose to go and see Ginny! You must forget her. She likes Dean and you will only confuse her. Don't go!"

"I need to buy parchment, so there's no need for me to see Ginny."

"Just leave them alone ok?" Hermione answered looking sad. They continued preparing until they were ready and went downstairs. Ron and Ginny had just finished. It was already half past 1. Molly served them their lunch and they ate. Ron and Harry went upstairs to play some chess and exploding snap, whilst Ginny washed and prepared with Hermione's help.

Ginny came out wearing a denim mini-skirt, brand new converse, and a black t-shirt with a white border at the neck and a silver electric guitar on the front.

"Ginny you're too casual. You should wear something sexy!" Hermione said, "I mean the shirt and skirt are good but not for the first date."

"I don't care. I just wanna be comfortable."

"Alright then! Just let me do your hair and make-up."

"Sure."

After Hermione finished helping Ginny, with tips from her magazine, Ginny was ready. She was feeling a little better now and so picked her bag and went downstairs. Molly was as usual at Katie's so Ginny went in the kitchen and ate some pudding, which was supposed to be eaten in the evening.

Harry entered and there he saw Ginny. He looked at her and she looked at him. He got close to her and hugged her. She hugged him and he then kissed her neck, as her hand got on his chest.

"Are you sure of going there?" Harry asked.

Ginny let go of him and answered, "Yes. And now I got to go."

"Good Luck and take care."

"Yeah thanks!" Ginny said and went in their fireplace, got some powder and shouted, "DIAGON ALLEY!"

Harry saw her disappear. He knew that was the last time that he had seen her and still had the possibility that she was his. He went back in Ron's room. Ron wasn't there as he was with Hermione in the garden now. He felt sudden anger and so put on a jacket, grabbed his wallet and ran downstairs and floo powdered himself to Diagon Alley.

He closed his eyes and saw Ginny smiling at him, saying I love you. And then putting her hands in his. Suddenly he opened his eyes as he felt himself falling. He had just arrived at Diagon Alley.

-----

Chapter 9 posted. This chapter is a bit funny, hard decision for Ginny between Harry and Dean. Who do you prefer guys? Do you think she made the right choice? We'll see in the next upd8. Don't forget to review if you want more of it!

**MisCri**


End file.
